


Intuition

by Jassific



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassific/pseuds/Jassific
Summary: Mirandas Intuition is not fooling her...





	1. Chapter 1

Intuition

"Everybody out, this instant," Miranda suddenly blurted during the run through. She knew no one would dare to question why. "Not you, Andrea. You stay."

Andy was confused and scared shitless. She had no idea what to expect but she hoped she would be let off the hook quickly since she was cramping really badly. She watched as everyone took their things and rushed out.

Miranda stepped in front of Andy with a worried look on her face. That expression alone scared Andy even more than if Miranda was annoyed with her or from the incompetence of the rest of her staff. "Andrea, how far along are you?" Miranda asked with concern as her hand caressed her upper arm.

"Wha…what...whatever do you mean Miranda? I mean, I'm not pregnant." Andy stuttered.

"We need to get you to a doctor. I will call my Ob-Gyn and you will text Roy in the meantime. Seriously Andrea! You were sick for a couple weeks after Paris and your body…" Miranda cleared her throat, eyeing her boobs. "...has changed and I've noticed you have a blood stain on… you know…" She nodded in Andy's direction. "Anyway, no one else noticed but we need to get you checked over immediately to see if you and the baby are okay."

"Miranda, whoa, wait, whoa! I'm not pregnant. I…I...wow, yes I'll admit I'm cramping, but it's just that time of the month and...I'll pay for the dry cleaning. Yes, I had a bit of bad luck with stomach bugs but I'm definitely not pregnant." Andy laughed hysterically.

"Andrea, please be serious. You are pregnant. Now, text Roy. That's an order." Miranda was insistent. "And to make sure you go I'll be coming along with you." She said, dialling her doctor's number.

Andy stood there clearly dumbstruck, and also totally embarrassed and becoming angrier by the second. She absent-mindedly texted Roy to come right away, while listening to Miranda talking to her doctor.

"...Yes, she is….I do not know but it's urgent….okay, we'll be on our way." Miranda said, not waiting for a response before hanging up. She glared at Andy while she stood and organized herself.

Emily knocked on the door and brought in some clothes, which Miranda had apparently ordered God knows when.

"Here, use my bathroom to change and clean yourself up. Don't use a tampon. You will find other sanitary items in the drawer beside the toilet. I'll get our coats." Miranda was clearly focused on the task of getting Andy help. With an airy wave of her hand, Miranda left the office.

Andy just did as she was told. Beyond all doubt confused and totally embarrassed, she went and changed.

"Emily, not a word about this to anyone and clear my afternoon." Miranda barked at the redhead as she gathered their coats.

"Of course, Miranda," Emily said. She was actually a bit concerned about Andy.

Meanwhile, Andy changed and did just as Miranda demanded. She put her stained clothes in the bag the new clothes had been in. She was just glad she hadn't sat anywhere and stained anything else. How did she not feel that? It wasn't a lot of blood but since her pants were nude…

Exiting the bathroom and office, with her head bowed, Miranda stood holding up Andy's coat ready to leave. She helped Andy into the jacket, smoothing it over her shoulders.

Emily gasped. She had clearly entered the twilight zone. Why would Miranda help Andy get her coat on?

"Emily take that bag to the dry cleaners with the usual items," Miranda ordered. Emily went around her desk and took it from Andy.

"Miranda I can do that myself...I…" She was shushed by Miranda's eyebrow rising and swallowed her protests.

"Come along now," Miranda ordered and was on her way to the elevator already. Andy followed blindly and was ordered into the waiting elevator with the usual nod. "Are you feeling alright?" Miranda suddenly broke the silence hanging between them.

"I'm fine. I'm just confused. I'm really not pregnant. I can't be. I don't even have a boyfriend anymore." Andy whispered the last sentence.

"I am aware of that and about everything else including your night with Christian in Paris," Miranda stated, coolly with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"How do you...Nigel! I'm going to kill him." Andy was even more embarrassed.

"No, he just confirmed what I already sensed. Now, come along." Miranda said, hurrying them to the waiting car.

Once in the car, Andy tried to convince Miranda again. "Really, Miranda. I'm fine, I'm just having my period. I was a bit late, but since it's here now, I'm pretty sure I'm not pregnant. Why do you even care?"

"We will see when you got your checkup with my doctor….and I care about…um...about my assistants."

"Really? 'Cause when Emily broke her leg you sent me to the hospital." Disbelief coloured Andy's voice. "Ugh, you are so frustrating at times, you know that right?" Andy got bold and had to pull herself together so she did not lose it. She would just play along and get the checkup Miranda wanted. She prayed the day would be over soon.

Miranda smirked at her. "You think so?" Seeing Andy nod they lapsed into silence as they travelled the rest of the way to Miranda's doctor.

Miranda kept leading the way, even checking Andy in and telling the nurse a pregnancy test was needed and that Andy was bleeding.

"Are you still bleeding Ms Sachs?" The nurse asked gently.

"Um no, it didn't feel like it but I'm pretty sure it's just the beginning of my period." Andy blushed and looked down while she talked about the intimate details in front of Miranda.

"It's okay, Ms Sachs, we will give you a checkup and take a urine sample. Here's the cup, there is the bathroom over there." The nurse waved across the room. "You will see the doctor after that. You can wait right here, Miranda."

The nurse showed Miranda to the waiting area and Andy went to the bathroom as she was told. When she was done she was asked to wait with Miranda until her name was called.

Andy was becoming nervous. What if Miranda was right? What would she even do with a baby, alone in New York? She barely earned enough to pay the rent on her poxy studio apartment. Tears sprang into her eyes and she started fidgeting, pulling her fingers in her agitation.

When Miranda sensed her nervousness she took her hand. "It will be alright, darling. Please, don't worry."

Andy's head snapped up and she stared at Miranda. Darling? Did she hear her right? But before she could say anything her name was called and she went into the office and sat across from the doctor. She looked very friendly.

"I'm Karen is it okay to call you by your first name?" The doctor smiled at Andy.

"Yes, that's just fine. Please call me Andy." Andy spoke quietly, her nerves getting the better of her.

"Alright Andy, your urine test showed you are pregnant." Karen stopped and saw just how shocked Andy looked. "Now I will give you an ultrasound to make sure everything is well and we shall take a blood sample."

"Oh my God." Andy husked. "I'm so sorry, it's just...I'm alone and…I'm not happy, this is just all so unexpected."

"Andy, don't worry. Let's just check you over since you had a little bleeding. Once that is done, I will tell you all about the options you have. Now, I know that raising a child alone isn't easy, and it must be scary, but let's check you out first and let the shock sink in." The doctor tried to reassure her. "Since you are very slender I'm sure I won't need a vaginal ultrasound. We might be able to see the baby with a regular ultrasound. Would you like me to get Miranda?"

Andy was so shocked she nodded, surprising herself. Karen led her to the gurney and went to get Miranda while she made herself comfortable.

When Miranda stepped into the room, she saw the young woman with a tear-stained face. She couldn't stop herself from rushing over and pulling her into a warm embrace.

Andy needed nothing more than the hug. She clung to the editor and sobbed. The doctor turned away, giving them a few moments of privacy.

"How did you know?" Andy whispered into Miranda's neck.

"Intuition, I believe." Miranda pulled back and smiled gently at her. She took her hand and sat beside her.

"Shall we, Andy?" Karen asked. Andy wiped her cheeks and nodded.

The doctor eased Andy down so she was lying down and put gel on Andy's stomach to begin the ultrasound. Soon she found the little embryo. She pointed to it and confirmed her after measuring the baby that she was, in fact, nine weeks pregnant.

When Andy saw the baby that already looked pretty much like a baby she squeezed Miranda's hand.

"I will check out the baby's heartbeat now." Karen turned the sound on and looked for the baby's heart. Soon she saw something jumping on the screen and they heard the heartbeat. "There it is, very strong," Karen said and looked at Andy, her eyes holding concern. She could see the young woman was far from happy as tears streamed down her face. "Now, can I speak freely in front of Miranda?" Karen asked.

Andy gave Miranda a sad smile and nodded. Miranda was so different right now so reassuring and supportive. Andy was actually happy she had come with her.

"If you believe you can't raise this baby there are many options. But I want you to take your time and think about it, okay? This is not a decision that's easy or should be rushed." Karen stated. "I will give you your first picture of your baby, and also some flyers on how we will proceed if you keep it. There is also some literature about what happens if you decide on an abortion. Also, you should talk to the father."

This time, Miranda squeezed her hand, offering her support.

"There's no father…"Andy whispered.

"Now, about the bleeding. You should definitely take a week off work and take it easy. It's most likely because of the change of your cervix from the pregnancy. More blood is flowing through it so it can bleed easier if it's stimulated, most likely caused from having sexual intercourse." Karen said." But it's nothing to be concerned about. You and the baby are healthy, but we will draw blood and run the standard tests to make sure you are both fine. I also recommend that you shouldn't have intercourse for at least the next two weeks."

"I didn't even…I…oh God, this is so embarrassing." Andy blushed.

Karen seemed to understand. "Don't be embarrassed we are all adults and need the release, so I will just reiterate, no toys or any other sexual activities." She said looking at Miranda.

"I'm…We are not…" This time it was Miranda who stuttered. Andy squeezed Miranda's hand and giggled as a blush rose up Miranda's cheeks. "At least my embarrassment made you smile," Miranda said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, now let me draw that blood then I'll give you some vitamins you should start to take daily," Karen stated.

They were done pretty quickly and as soon as they left the building and sat in the car again Miranda glanced at the young woman.

Andy was just shell-shocked as she kept looking at the picture of her baby. She had a little human inside of her and couldn't believe she had been so irresponsible.

"Andrea, may I suggest something?" Andy came out of her thoughts and nodded. "I would love to take you back to the townhouse and make sure you are not alone," Miranda said.

"Miranda, I can't expect you to keep helping me like that. It was enough that you took time away from Runway today. Although I was really glad that you were there Miranda, thank you so much. I am grateful." Andy said, taking Miranda's hand, no longer being afraid to touch the editor.

"Nonsense Andrea, if you don't come to my house I will organize for the Bobbsey's to go to their father and then I shall come to your apartment. I meant it when I said I care for you, darling." Miranda flipped Andy's hand and laced their fingers together.

Andy was in seventh heaven. The smallest thing Miranda did to offer comfort, felt really nice. Andy couldn't believe her own courage, but her hormones took over and she pulled on Miranda's hand and hugged her. To her surprise, Miranda hugged her right back. "So what will it be Andrea?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Intuition - Part 2

"You are making it really hard to turn your offer down right now." Andy sighed into Miranda's neck, still hugging her.

"Good, because I want to be there for you," Miranda whispered.

"Okay, I will gather some things and come with you. I want Cassidy and Caroline to be with their mom and…" She became overwhelmed when she remembered she would soon be a mom as well and sobbed.

"Hush now, Andrea. We will figure it all out." Miranda said reassuringly, trying to soothe Andy's distress. She caught Roy's eye through the rear-view mirror. "Roy to Andreas's apartment." She ordered as she pulled back from the embrace as Andy calmed herself.

"Miranda, why do you care so much about me and that baby?" Andy asked shyly. Miranda looked out of the window, deep in thought. "Miranda?" Andy questioned.

The query startled the editor a bit but she smiled softly at Andy. "Because I know how hard this decision is. I made the exact same decision when I was 20. I wasn't able to raise a child by myself and the father of the child was no longer in the picture. My parents and I weren't on good terms, so I couldn't go back to them. For me, the abortion was the only solution and….well, it almost broke me."

Miranda looked away, out of the window again and Andy saw a tear rolling down her cheek. Seeing her boss so vulnerable again made her eyes tear up again too. She put her hand on Miranda’s back and offered comfort without saying anything.

Once she regained her composure Miranda continued to speak. "Andrea, I need you to know you have more options than that. I want you to know you are allowed to fall in love with the little heartbeat in there. I will help you at all times, whether it be financially or emotionally. I would never want anyone going through what I have been through. Also…." she paused and smiled at Andy. "...It would be delightful to have another baby in the house."

Andy took Miranda into her arms. Each time they hugged it seemed to get easier. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. You must have felt so alone Miranda. I can't even imagine." Andy tried to control her whirling emotions." And if you had not been here with me today, supporting me, I would no doubt feel the exact same way. I'm glad you didn't let me go alone." She took a deep breath. "You have been so caring today and I don't quite know how to process everything that's going on."

Miranda held her tight and she felt the young woman rubbing soothing circles on her back. She mirrored the young woman's actions.

The car came to a stop as they arrived at Andy's apartment. Both women went upstairs and Andy led Miranda in her little studio. "I'm sorry it's not much…" She stated as she unlocked the door.

"None of that, I wasn't always rich Andrea. Let's gather some of your belongings shall we?" Miranda followed Andy into the apartment.

Miranda looked around and saw the little kitchen/living room area and at the other end of the apartment was a bedroom with the bathroom right next to it. It was the tiniest studio she ever saw.

"I'm sorry for the boxes I just can't unpack everything I have in this little apartment but it has everything I need." Andy tried to explain.

"Seriously Andrea, stop apologizing." Miranda glanced at some pictures on her wall.

Andy gathered everything that seemed necessary in a bag. "Alright, I am done and we can leave."

Miranda smiled and nodded. As she stepped past Andy, she took the bag out of her hands. She saw the protest in Andy's eyes and gave her a slight glare, followed by a little smirk so she knew she wasn't really in trouble.

Back in the car, she ordered Roy to take them to the townhouse. "My Bobbsey's will be home later this afternoon. I'm sure they will be thrilled you are there and I want to be truthful with them about why you are with us. Is that alright with you?" Andy just nodded.

Once at the townhouse Miranda led her inside. "I will show you your room. Follow me." she led her to the second floor and took her bag into one of the guest rooms. "I want you to feel relaxed and at home. Please let me know if you need anything at all. Cara cooks for us every day. So please don't hesitate to help yourself to the contents of the fridge or anything else you might like. Why don't you unpack and relax for a moment while I make you some tea?"

Andy was enchanted by the room and by Miranda's home. It was absolutely stunning and perfect. "Tea sounds wonderful right now."

"Alright, take your time. The bathroom is ensuite if you wish to freshen up. I'll be in the kitchen whenever you're ready." Miranda left and Andy stood there a bit dumbstruck.

She would need some time to take in everything that had taken place that day. This side of Miranda was amazing and it made her fall in love with the woman even more.

Yes, she knew she loved Miranda having realised the moment she saw her vulnerable side for the first time in Paris. And since the divorce, Miranda showed Andy more and more of the real Miranda.

Andy believed that there was more to Miranda's offer for her to stay than she was admitting. She dared to hope that Miranda maybe felt something similar. Hope. She had learned to live on it, just like Miranda did.

Moving to the ensuite, she cleaned herself up a bit and moved back to the bedroom to unpack some of her things. Her stomach started to growl and she realised she had missed lunch. She decided she would join Miranda in the kitchen and eat something with her tea.

She made her way down the stairs and stalled as Miranda's voice hit her ears. "...want you to find a replacement for Andrea as of today. No, she won't." Miranda snapped at what seemed to be Emily.

Andy heard only the last part before Miranda hung up. "Are you going to fire me?" Andy asked quietly, tears falling from her eyes.

Miranda's head whipped around and she walked right over to Andy who seemed about to faint any minute. "Darling no, but I need someone to replace you while you're gone. Even though it will be impossible. Sit down, you should eat something I will warm up some leftovers."

"God Miranda, I'm so sorry for crying all the time. This is so overwhelming." She let out a little breath. "I feel very much taken care of though."

"Good, I'm glad you do," Miranda said while she prepared two plates of food. She set a mug of tea in front of Andy and sat next to her at the kitchen island. They ate in silence.

"Oh my God. Cara is a goddess in the kitchen. This pasta is delicious." Andy hummed.

Miranda had to pull herself together not to kiss the woman there and then. She cleared her throat. "Actually, I cooked the pasta," Miranda smirked at Andy's surprised look.

"Then you are the goddess here. This is delicious. Is there anything you aren't good at?" Andy asked while enjoying the food.

Miranda chuckled. "Believe me, I have a lot of flaws. I'm just good at hiding them well." Miranda stated.

Andy smirked and put her and Miranda's plate in the dishwasher. "I feel bad that I kept you from work," Andy admitted.

Miranda got up and entered her personal space. "I don't. I don't regret coming with you, at all." she put her hands on her upper arms and caressed them. "Please don't feel bad," Miranda told her in a soft tone.

"Miranda, you've gotta stop being so nice or you get more than just hugs in the near future," Andy said as she pulled the editor into a warm and loving embrace, settling her head in the crook of the editor's neck.

Miranda pulled back slightly. "Now, what could that be?" She asked mischievously.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Intuition - Part 3

Andy pulled back and looked at the editor with nothing but love and desire in her eyes. "I don't think I have to spell it out for you," Andy whispered.

Miranda smirked at her and caressed her cheek. “Cheeky…" She stated softly. Licking her lips, she leaned in and Andy closed her eyes expectantly.

The front door burst open. "Mom? How come you're home?" Cassidy yelled happily from the foyer.

Andy opened her eyes in shock and Miranda chuckled. She leaned more to the side and gave Andy a chaste kiss on the cheek. "They have great timing, don't they?" She said as she pulled out of the embrace. "Girls, please do not yell, we are not at the market."

The twins came in and hugged their mother. "Hey mom, I'm happy you're home," Caroline said as they wrapped their arms around Miranda's waist and squeezed her tightly.

When they pulled back they spotted Andy behind Miranda. "Andy! Yay." they both yelled and ran over to hug her too. "What are you doing here, are you guys working?"

They both smiled up at her not letting go. They had talked to Andy a number of times when she brought the book or when she picked them up from school and they thought she was cool. She was one of the few people that didn't speak down to them.

Miranda was surprised yet pleased to see the relationship her precious Bobbsey's had formed with the woman. It was unexpected but also quite marvellous.

"Not really, no. Your mom invited me to stay with you for a while." Andy told them.

"Really? Oh my God, that's awesome." Cassidy yelled, fist bumping her twin.

"How long will you stay and why? Are you and mom BFF's now?" Caroline asked, hopping from foot to foot in her excitement.

"Now that's enough, Bobbsey's. Let Andrea breathe for a minute. We will talk more about all this later." Miranda interrupted, saving Andy from answering the curious little redheads. "Why don't you go on upstairs and make a start on your homework?"

Andy chuckled when the twins shrugged and ran upstairs with their bags. She saw Miranda shaking her head. "They are amazing kids, Miranda." Andy smiled softly at the editor.

"They are quite a handful. But I love them dearly." Miranda said casting a loving look towards the stairs.

"I can tell and the way they greeted you was so heart-warming. They clearly love you very much, but then again, that wouldn't be hard, really." Andy muttered the last part.

Miranda's head whipped around and saw Andy blushing. "Do be serious, Andrea. I have two ex-husbands who will delight in proving to you that isn't true." Miranda quipped.

"Honestly Miranda, they are morons. The fact they ever let you go clearly shows that. But I guess someone else will be very happy and consider themselves extra lucky to step into your life." Andy told her, giving her one of her brightest smiles.

Miranda smiled softly back at her. "You are very sweet, Andrea. Thank you. Now, how about you lay down and rest for a bit before we all have dinner together?" The words were spoken as a question. "In the meantime, I will check on the girls and make some calls. Would you like to join me in the study, I have a large, comfortable sofa there?"

"I would love that, Miranda but I can help you get some work done if you like." Andy stated, following the editor upstairs.

"You heard the doctor, no work for you Ms. Sachs." Miranda chided.

"Wow, I'm sorry for the suggestion Ms. Priestly." Miranda turned and chuckled. She peeked into the twins room and saw they were both busy doing their homework.

Miranda led Andy to her study and walked her to the sofa. Andy settled down as Miranda moved to the corner and extracted a bottle of Pellegrino from a small bar fridge. She set it on the table next to her. Miranda took a throw from the back of the sofa and unfolded it. "Lay down." She demanded. Andy smirked and did as she was told.

"As much as I like your caring, supporting side but I do love it when you're being bossy." Andy teased the editor.

Miranda covered her up and sat next to her. "You missy, need to stop teasing me or I will, to quote a very attractive young lady, be the one giving you more than hugs, is that clear?" she husked. That tone and teasing made Andy incredibly horny. It was becoming very clear how much they were into each other.

"Crystal…" Andy just wanted to grab her and pull her on top of her right there but decided to be good.

Just as Miranda moved to stand up, Andy took her hand. "Give me a hug…I.I...I mean can you give me a hug, please, before you go."

"You know I will just be sitting over there, Andrea?" Miranda pointed to her desk and quirked an eyebrow.

"Pretty please?" Andy almost begged.

Miranda couldn't resist that cuteness and leaned in. Their breasts pressed together in the process and Andy couldn't hold back a little whimper. Miranda instantly pulled back and looked worried. "Did I hurt you or the baby? Are you okay, darling?"

"More than okay, come here right now." Andy demanded. Unable to resist the caring, sexy editor any longer, she pulled Miranda down and kissed her.

Miranda was taken by surprise by the move but reciprocated fully. They both moaned and relaxed into the kiss.

Miranda deepened their contact, caressing Andy's bottom lip with her tongue. When she was granted immediate entrance, their tongues danced passionately as their desire for each other rose.

Andy slid her hand over Miranda's breast and let her thumb caress her already hard nipple.

Miranda pulled back from the kiss and arched her back. "Oh my God, Andrea. Please stop or I won't be able to hold back anymore." Miranda moaned.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. To have what I do to you sound that sexy and make you look even sexier is such a thrill. But I know the kids are here and…." she said caressing her sides. "I hope I didn't take things too far…I..."

"None of that. It was nothing but perfect." Miranda interrupted putting her index finger on Andy's lips. Her shock was evident when Andy opened her lips, licked her finger and her tongue was quick to suck it inside her mouth.

Andy closed her eyes and moaned while she sucked on it causing Miranda to whimper. She pulled her finger free quickly and stood up.

"You are playing with fire Ms. Sachs." Miranda husked, smirking. She stalked to her desk leaving a pouting, horny Andy on the couch.

"You are no fun." Andy said still pouting. Miranda looked across at her and grinned. That smile alone was enough for Andy to smile back at her.

Miranda turned on her laptop and cleared her throat as she started going through her emails, a small smile still lighting up her face.

Andy lay down, getting comfortable and snuggled into the blanket that smelled just like Miranda. Her eyes fell closed and she heard Miranda on the phone, being demanding as ever.

The editor's voice lulled her into sleep and under the covers her hand held the belly, that didn't yet show there was a new life growing inside her, and she began to caress it slowly.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Intuition - Part 4 

Andy was sound asleep so Miranda started dinner with the help of her girls.

"Mom, I have a question? Why is Andy here?" Cassidy asked hesitantly.

"Well, I think she was going to explain over dinner," Miranda stated, concentrating as she stirred the pasta sauce on the stove.

"OK, but do you know how long she will stay?" Miranda gave her a sharp look. "I wish she could stay forever. Andy's so much fun and Caroline and I can talk to her, you know? She treats us like humans and not just your snobby kids." Cassidy stated. Caroline nodded her head in agreement.

"That's really up to Andrea, but...um...…" Seeing Miranda stuttering was not something the twins had ever seen and they immediately knew something was wrong.

"Mom, spill it! Is she sick?" Caroline demanded answers.

"No, nothing of the sort. But, well, what would you think if Andrea and I...Um..." She was interrupted by Cassidy.

"If you'd dated? Kissed? Got married?" Cassidy teased.

"Well, to be quite frank, yes," Miranda smirked as Cassidy's jaw dropped.

"Oh gosh, it's about freaking time." Caroline almost yelled.

"We've known how you feel for ages. Wait, are you getting married again?" Cassidy asked.

"How did you...Never mind. We kissed and I think there's a possibility we may want to pursue a relationship. As for everything else, I don't know yet, Bobbsey's. But before anything further happened, I wanted you both on board." Miranda stated. She blushed as she set the kitchen island for dinner.

"Mom we are totally on board." They both agreed, hugging their mother from behind.

"On board with what?" Andy asked tiredly.

"With you guys..." Her mother gave her a glare. "...finishing dinner together. Caro and I need to get washed up," Cassidy said pulling her sister's arm to drag her out of the room.

"What was that about?" Andy asked with a smirk. Miranda just shrugged and stirred the sauce. "Mmmh that smells delicious, may I taste it?"

"Of course." Miranda smiled and held up the wooden spoon in front of Andrea's mouth.

Andy glanced at the editor as she tasted it, closing her eyes and humming as the flavours exploded over her tongue

Miranda's mouth dropped open at the sight of Andrea's raw sensuality. Her lips were just delicious and Miranda took her chance when she had a little sauce on the corner of her mouth. "Oh wait, you have got a little something, here..." Miranda inched closer and raised her hand to wipe it off with her finger.

Andy pulled Miranda's arm down. "Use your tongue to wipe it off me, please." She husked.

Miranda was shocked but didn't need the younger woman to tell her twice. Leaning in, she licked the sauce off the corner of Andrea's mouth and moaned.

Andy closed her eyes enjoying every second of the moment they were sharing. She couldn't believe what was happening. Turning her head, she kissed Miranda like she had earlier that day on the couch.

They both enjoyed the kiss but Andy cut it short. "The sauce is excellent by the way." She panted.

"Thank you, darling." Miranda smiled softly at her. "Andrea, I think you should tell the girls why you are here. They have already asked me but I said you would tell them yourself. I hope that is OK with you?" Miranda caressed her arms before sliding one hand down to her belly that didn't yet show any changes. "How are you two feeling by the way?" Suddenly she saw tears welling in Andrea's eyes.

"Oh, God...I can't." Andy sobbed and ran upstairs.

Miranda sighed and turned off the stove. She set everything on the table and moving from the kitchen stepped into the girl's bedroom. "Girls, why don't you go downstairs and start dinner. I have to...um...help Andrea with something before we join you."

"OK, mom," They said in unison and ran downstairs.

Miranda went to the guestroom and knocked carefully. "Andrea? Please, may I come in?" There was no response. "Andrea, please let me in." When she didn't receive a response she let herself in and found the young woman crying on the bed. Moving quickly, she sat right beside Andrea, her hands moving to caress her back. "I'm sorry if I upset you, darling. I figured since you caressed the baby, um, your stomach while you slept you would keep it. It's OK if you don't, I will support you either way." Andy sobbed harder and Miranda didn't know what she should do. She stroked her hair. "Can I..." She hesitated. "...Can I hold you, Andrea? You don't need to talk if you don't want to."

Andy sat up and threw herself in Miranda's arms. "I just don't know what to do. And I need to decide otherwise I... I will get attached to the little one."

Miranda pulled back and up into her eyes, cupping her cheek. "I think you already are, darling," She said softly. Her words made Andy cry harder. "It's OK, darling. As I have said, I'll help you, either way, I promise you. There is no need for tears. I would love to take care of the two of you. Will you let me?" Miranda said so caringly

Andy just kept crying and nodded. Finding her voice she asked the one question that concerned her. "But how am I ever pay you back? I don't ever want to be a charity case in your eyes..."

"None of that, now. You would never be a charity case. You are my Andrea, and I want to be there for you. Is that so hard to believe?" Miranda asked. Andy shook her head and smiled sadly. "So, will you allow yourself to be happy about the little one?"

"Yes...Oh my God..." Andy took a deep breath. "I'm gonna be a mommy." She said, laughing and crying at the same time.

Miranda took her in her arms and held her tight. "Now, let's go get you two fed. I'm starving too. Shall we?" Miranda stood up and reached out for Andy.

Andy took the offered hand and laced their fingers together. "Let's go," Andy said. Miranda sensed it meant so much more. She led Andy back to the kitchen.

"Mom, this is so delicious. You're lucky we left you anything." Caroline smirked.

"So, Andy, are you going to tell us why you're here?" Cassidy asked, always the bolder of the twins.

"Um yes, OK. Just let me sit down." As she sat and Miranda fixed her a plate of food, Andy explained what had happened at the office. "...And the doctor confirmed I'm pregnant. But I have to take it slow. And your mom insisted I should not be alone, so she took me in and brought me here."

The twins listened carefully and this time Caroline couldn't hold back her questions. "But where's the baby's daddy?"

Andy blushed and Miranda knew just what to say. "He's not in the picture, Caroline. That's why we'll take care of the two of them from here on."

"I hope it's gonna be a boy. I always wanted to have a brother." Cassidy smiled happily.

Miranda looked at her in astonishment. "Did you now?"

"Yes, I had a dream about it too. His name was Tommy and he was just like us." Caroline smiled at her sister's story and agreed that a boy would be the best.

"Well, I can't really influence that. But ask your mom, she has a great intuition so maybe she knows the baby's gender." Andy giggled and they all laughed and finished dinner, discussing the new development in the Priestly household.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Intuition: Chapter 5

"Goodnight Caro, goodnight Cass, I hope you guys sleep well." Andy was surprised to receive a hug from both girls as they said goodnight as well. They went to their mom and kissed her.

"I'll come to tuck you in, shortly," Miranda said smiling at them softly.

"Miranda, your daughters are amazing young women. You must be so proud of them." Andy beamed at Miranda and was happy how accepting and open they were towards her. She got up and started to clean the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that. I can handle that later." Miranda said pouring herself some wine.

"I don't mind at all, you can go tuck your daughters in and if you insist I'll leave some of the dishes for you," Andy smirked. Miranda chuckled and went upstairs.

Andy cleaned and made herself some tea and went upstairs to her room. She changed into some pyjamas and sat on her bed with her tea. She left her door open so Miranda could just come in.

She read some of the flyers she got from the doctor, throwing all the ones with information about abortion and adoption to one side. She checked what kind of tests she would most likely have to go through and what she should and shouldn't be doing while pregnant. She caressed her little belly and smiled while reading.

Miranda leaned against the door frame, loving the view in front of her. She cleared her throat and Andy looked up at her. "How are you feeling?" Miranda asked.

"To be honest I feel a lot less scared about being a mom," Andy said, rubbing her tummy.

"Can I…feel?" Miranda asked hesitantly, feeling suddenly shy.

Andy patted the space next to her to signal Miranda should sit next to her. "You can't really feel anything yet," Andy said taking Miranda's hand and put it on her tiny belly.

Miranda started caressing her belly. "You know once it grows we will have to rub oil on your stomach. It will help immensely with stretch marks." She smiled and continued to rub Andy's belly.

"Can I lay down while you do that it honestly feels heavenly," Andy asked.

Miranda was surprised by the request. "Of course, get comfortable. You are supposed to rest anyway."

Andy settled on her bed while Miranda stretched out next to her, propping herself up on one elbow while the other hand rubbed circles on Andy's stomach gently. Andy started to whimper and little moans erupted. Miranda's hand started to caress now even more, trailing her hands higher up.

"Mm, Miranda! That feels so nice." Andy moaned.

"Just enjoy it, Andrea," Miranda whispered.

"You know if keep that up I might just have to kiss you," Andy muttered dreamily with her eyes closed. Miranda stopped caressing her and hovered over the brunette's delicious lips. Andy could feel her breath on her mouth. She sneaked her hand on Miranda's neck and pulled her the rest of the way down. Miranda just pecked her lightly and Andy responded with another moan. She was a shivering mess.

"Is this okay?" Miranda whispered against her mouth.

"No," Andy whispered and Miranda was about to pull back when Andy yanked her back down and kissed her fiercely. She pushed her tongue in Miranda's mouth and it was welcomed right away. Miranda couldn't hold herself on her elbow anymore and fell on top of Andy's chest. The closeness spurred them on all the more.

Hands roamed. Both women moaned and simply enjoyed the moment. Andy put her hand under Miranda's shirt and caressed her smooth skin. She stroked up her back and her hand rested on her bra which she unclasped in one swift move.

Miranda gasped at that and chuckled seductively in Andy's mouth. "Mhh, so skilled…." She said between heated kisses.

Miranda's words had Andy smiling into their kiss. She loved feeling Miranda's tongue in her mouth. She absorbed every second. Miranda pushed her hand under Andy's shirt as well. When she grazed over bare skin Andy shuddered. "More…" Andy moaned.

Miranda was gladly obeying and she ghosted with her fingers over her breast and Andy's nipples were hard in a split second. Even though they enjoyed each other Miranda slowed their passionate making out session and they pecked each other.

Andy's eyes were still closed when Miranda settled herself on Andy's shoulder and adjusted herself until her body lay along Andy's side with their legs intertwined.

"Gosh, I had a make-out session with the sexiest woman alive," Andy whispered.

Miranda playfully slapped her shoulder and chuckled. "Stop it, it might go to her head." She whispered back.

"It definitely should, Miranda. That was beyond amazing." Andy insisted.

"I agree. I think we should take it slow though since the doctor said no….um…sexual activities."

"Soo, if the doctor wouldn't have said that you would have had sex with me?" Andy asked.

Miranda gave her a low chuckle and gripped her sex through her PJs. "Most certainly, if you would have been up for it."

Andy gasped at the intimate contact. "Gosh quit teasing. You're an evil, evil woman." Andy moaned. "I think I deserve a medal for not pouncing on you." Andy continued.

"Aww you poor thing, you are so horny, huh? The pregnancy hormones can be quite a bitch." Miranda teased.

"Shhh, don't use that tone of voice or words like horny and bitch or you'll have to buy me new underwear every week," Andy said putting her index finger over Miranda's lips.

"I think I should get ready for bed," Miranda said getting up and Andy pouted. "Now, now, none of that. I'll be right back to tuck you both in." She said smiling at her Andrea.

Andy smiled back and finished her tea and got under the covers.

Once Miranda re-entered the bedroom, she glanced at the younger woman and it seemed like she was asleep. Miranda sat beside her, caressing her hair. She started talking to what she thought was a sleeping Andy. "You are so beautiful my Andrea. I'm so thankful you are with us and have decided to have the baby. I will always be there for you and your little family. And I hope we can consider us one family soon?" She said hopefully. Her hand still caressed Andy's hair absentmindedly, not noticing that tears streamed down Andy's face.

"I would absolutely love that, Miranda. Oh my God, we are both so lucky." Andy rubbed her belly.

Miranda was startled by Andy's response and jumped her face flushing.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was just enjoying the caresses and then you said those wonderful words. Would you really want that?" Andy asked with tears of joy sparkling in her eyes. What she saw in Miranda's eyes then gave her the answer. "Kiss me?" Andy asked propping herself on her elbow and caressing the editor's cheek.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Tears sparkled in Miranda's beautiful, stormy blue eyes as they kissed and eventually the need for air had them both pulling away reluctantly.

"Would you stay and fall asleep with me and the little one? I would love to wake up next to you?" Andy whispered.

"I would love that too. But we should move to my bedroom in case the Bobbsey's need anything."

"Okay," Andy said sweetly and stood up to follow the woman of her dreams into her bedroom. "Wow, this room is so beautiful." She stated as she glanced around.

Miranda pulled down the covers and threw off the decorative pillows. "Yes, I think  _ our _ bedroom is beautiful." She smirked and patted the mattress beside her.

Andy lay down next to Miranda and snuggling in, sighed. Everything smelled like Miranda it was like heaven on earth.

"Turn around so I can hold you two," Miranda demanded. Andy loved it when Miranda was like that and obeyed. "Oh, my Andrea, this feels wonderful." She murmured.

"It does, everything smells like you. It's more than wonderful." Andy sighed again happily.

Miranda started caressing Andy again, and soon she had relaxed and was lulled into sleep, with her following shortly after.

~x~

The next morning Andy opened her eyes and realised she was lying on top of a sleeping body. She tried to recollect the events of the previous night and soon realised where she was. A wave of happiness crashed through her and she snuggled in again and inhaled the beautiful older woman's scent.

Andy's hands started to caress Miranda's stomach. Miranda felt incredible and her body reacted to Andy's ministrations with a loud moan of pleasure. Andy smirked. She loved the effect she had on the woman, even in sleep, and decided to be bold.

She caressed Miranda's breasts and to Andy's surprise, her nipples were already hard. Miranda hadn't woken up fully so Andy unfastened the buttons of her silk pyjama top and as it parted, looked at the editor's perfect breasts. Her skin was smooth and so very soft.

Andy couldn't help herself but take one of Miranda's nipples in her mouth. She sucked and licked before switching to the other and lavishing it with the same attention.

Miranda started to moan once again. "Mhhh...oh Andrea..." Her eyes were still closed and Andy chuckled.

She loved being able to spoil Miranda by worshipping her body and the woman enjoyed it too. The editor started to pant and arch into Andy's mouth as her hands continued to stroke her soft skin while her mouth was busy with her amazing breasts. Her hands had a mind of her own and she slid them in her silky pants and into Miranda's panties.

"Ohhh, God...Fuck." Miranda moaned and opened her eyes. "Andrea, you...oh...oh, you must stop...or I will..." She was panting faster by the second.

"You will what, Miranda?" Andy asked, slowly entering her with two fingers as she kissed her.

Miranda moaned loudly again into Andy's mouth and spread her legs wide for her. She loved having Miranda like that.

"I...darling...you...I...oh fuck…" Miranda was about to explode.

"I know baby, let go. I want to make you come so hard. Please..." Andy whispered in Miranda's ear, her voice soft and coaxing.

That was it for Miranda. "Oh, Andreahhh! FUCK...ahhh..." She orgasmed with a loud moan as her back bowed.

"God, Miranda, you are so fucking stunning. I can't believe I am allowed to touch you like this. I hope it was okay to wake you." Andy was stunned by the force of Miranda's climax.

Miranda needed to calm down and catch her breath before she could answer. "I... Uh...wow, that was...darling. You're allowed to touch me everywhere you like if I climax like that. But I can't reciprocate, darling. You're not supposed to..."

Andy put her finger over Miranda's lips. "None of that, love. I wanted to please you. You were so responsive to me even in your sleep, Miranda and I couldn't resist."

Miranda turned to her side and kissed Andy lazily. Since it wasn't even 6 am they both fell back to sleep.

They woke again due to Miranda's alarm and Andy groaned. "Please, five more minutes." She cuddled back in her pillow.

Miranda kissed her cheek and got up. She quickly realised that the vivid sexual dream she thought she'd had wasn't a dream when the cool air of the morning brushed against the skin between her open pyjama top. She also noted her panties were soaked.

Blushing, she closed her top and stepped into the bathroom to clean herself up. She needed to head downstairs to prepare breakfast for her babies.

A short time later, Miranda stepped into the kitchen and was greeted by her beautiful daughters.

"Morning, mom. We already made our breakfast we just wanted cereal and some juice." Caroline explained. They were both sat at the breakfast bar all ready for school.

"Good morning my loves. I hope you slept well." Miranda smiled softly.

"We sure did, until this morning. Someone out on the street was screaming loud, mom. Did you hear it?" Cassidy said

Miranda realized that they must have heard her and blushed. "No...I didn't hear a thing." She wanted the ground to open and swallow her whole. She was so pleased they hadn't realised it was her.

"It was weird, mom. Anyway, we have to go, the car will be here any minute." Caroline said. "Let's go Cass." They kissed her goodbye quickly and left.

Miranda let out a sigh of relief. She picked up her cell and text Emily to advise she wouldn't be in until 10 am. She decided she would be home for Andy, just in case she needed her. Miranda went upstairs to go check on her and snuggled in bed with her, curling herself around Andy's back.

Andy sighed happily. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?" Miranda whispered.

"I sure did, did you wake up okay?" Andy asked. Her eyes were still closed but she smirked.

"You were a naughty girl, Andrea, but yes, I did very much so." Miranda pulled her into her arms and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Although I have to be more careful in the future. The girls heard me uhm...scream." Miranda explained, blushing again.

Andy's eyes shot open and she turned around. "Oh my God, they did...I'm so sorry...I..." She started to get teary. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass Miranda in front of her kids.

"Shhh, darling, they didn't know it was me. They said someone was screaming on the street. So we were lucky." Miranda said, cupping Andy's cheek. She went in and kissed her lightly. "Andrea, I can't wait for the day I can return the favour from this morning. It was...uhm...quite the wake-up call. I can't believe we have to wait two weeks…."

Andy smirked at Miranda and went in for another round of passionate kissing, muttering against her lips. "Miranda, I may have to wait, but you don't."

"No, I'll wait, of course. I would have if I hadn't woken up to your hand in my panties... " Miranda's tone was light and she raised an eyebrow.

Andy wasn't having it. "Well, I'm sure if my hand got into your panties again, you'd be as wet for me as this morning." She slid her hands over Miranda's back and cupped her ass, squeezing it lightly.

"That may be so, but I can still pull myself together," Miranda said, initiating another make-out session. They were both soon panting.

"Are you sure about that, Miranda?" Andy asked, turning them and straddling Miranda's thighs.

"Uhhh...Yes, of course." Miranda responded uncertainly, feeling herself growing wetter by the second.

Andy started to kiss her neck and slipped down her body. She took Miranda's waistband and pulled down both the pants and the panties she still wore.

"Andrea, please don't. I want to wait for you...I...it's not fair to you." Miranda panted knowing, in reality, she would let Andy do whatever the hell she wanted with her. She was putty in the brunette's hands.

"If you don't want it, I can stop, but can I please taste you, just one time? Pretty please." Andy pleaded, looking up at Miranda.

She didn't wait for Miranda to answer, seeing the acceptance in her eyes, she just went and swiped her tongue over Miranda's entire sex.

"Oh, my fucking God...please...don't ever stop. That feels incredible. I'm sorry darling...Ohhhhh..." Miranda stopped calling out when Andy stopped licking and pushed two fingers inside her slowly. She let out a low moan.

"Oh don't be sorry, Miranda. I love the way you come undone for me. It pleases me that I get to see you like this." Andy told her. "And by the way, you taste incredible so I don't have any intention to stop any time soon." She told her as she slowly pumped her fingers in and out. She went back in again to lick her gorgeous pussy.

"Oh darling, oh! What are you doing to me?" Miranda panted.

"Right now, I'm loving you, But in a second I'll be fucking the living daylights out of you," Andy said smugly as she increased her efforts. She pumped in and out the editor with a purpose now and sucked in her clit.

"Ahhhh, yes…oh God...you fuck me so fucking good...I want to come...In your mouth…" Miranda had lost all control and let go completely.

"Mhh, baby, come for me...I want it all." Andy moaned

This spurred her on even more. Miranda came with a loud cry for the second time that morning and she couldn't believe how lucky she was.

Andy wiped her mouth on the sheet below her and slowly pulled out of Miranda before she moved up to the panting woman.

Andy saw tears rolling down Miranda's cheeks and became worried. "Miranda, what's wrong, baby?" She asked

"I just...I have never felt so wanted before. And I'm overwhelmed by the way you make me feel. I completely lose control." Miranda sobbed.

"But that's a good thing right?" Andy asked confused.

Miranda smiled. "Oh yes, my darling. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She hesitated and started to blush as she whispered. "I've never had orgasms like that."

"I love how you let loose with me. I'm in total awe of you and will give you as many orgasms as you need. Miranda...I love you." Andy confessed.

**TBC**

  
  



End file.
